


Lil' Ultimates

by Creatornottraitor



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: But not the kids tho, Daiya is still alive, Do you ever just yeet, F/F, F/M, Gen, He still hangs with his gang tho, Homestuck References, How Do I Tag, Ishida is calling the police, Kakki is the Lil ultimate brat, M/M, Mahiru is not a feminazi, Miu is no longer allowed around children, Mom come pick me up I'm scared, Mondo is a carpenter now, Neither is Tenko, Oh yeah Taka and Celeste are siblings, References to Don't Hug Me I'm Scared, Second gereration, Taka's a police officer, Teruteru is supervised it's fine, The V3 cast is here, The kids are Lil' Ultimates, There is a lot of gay here, They have buddies too, This is my fic I can do what I want, Umm there is a murder plot, Yeah guess you didn't see that coming, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatornottraitor/pseuds/Creatornottraitor
Summary: Oh boy. The second gereration needs to be taught.Bōkōzoku is my friend's oc
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Celestia Ludenberg & Togami Byakuya, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 51
Kudos: 26





	1. Oh boy

Ishida hopped out of the truck, and waved to his Dad. He could just barely see his Dad wave back, so he headed off to the front of the building. He looked over to his sister, Bōkōzoku, who was doing nothing to contain her excitement. Well, neither was he so that was ok. He held open the door for her, and she stepped in.

"Thanks bro!"

He chuckled.

"No problem, sis!"

He looked around. There was a group of kids over at one end, and one looked a little familer....

"Kikai!"

Zoku looked over.

"It is him!"

They went over to their friend. He was the son of Chihiro, one of their Dad's friends. 

"Oh! Hello! Fancy being in the same class."

Ishida nodded.

"I know!"

Another girl approached them.

"Hello! I'm Liánhuá! Nice to meet you!"

Zoku smiled.

"Oh hey! I'm Bōkōzoku, but everybody calls me Zoku. This is my big brother, Ishida!"

"Nice to meet you!"

Liánhuá nodded, her brown pigtails bouncing.

"Sooo, what are you two here for? I'm Lil' Ultimate Swimming Team!"

It was Ishida's turn to talk for them both.

"Well, I'm the Little Ultimate Hall Monitor, and She is the Little Ultimate biker!"

Kikai raised his hand nervously.

"Uh, I-I'm Lil' Ultimate Computers... If anyone wanted to know..."

Ishida patted his friend on the back.

"Of course we do!"

Then there was a voice from behind them.

"Actually, nobody cares who you are. All of you are unimportant next to me."

Ishida raised one of his eyebrows.

"We are in front of you though. Are you implying you are somehow more important then us? If that's the case, just say that."

The boy looked shocked.

"You don't talk like that to your superior!"

He snarled.

"Oh yeah? And who said you were superior?"

The other boy poked a finger into Ishida's chest.

"I am the heir to the Togami conglomerate. You are the Heir to debt and crime. Thus, I am superior to you."

Ishida felt tears fill his eyes. Zoku put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey! You can't just go around saying stuff like that!" 

She snarled.

"I bet your parents wouldn't want you coming home with a black eye."

Kikai stepped between them.

"G-Guys...that's enough....no hitting other people, please."

Liánhuá nodded.

"At least not on the first day!"

Finally the teacher noticed the fighting kids, as she had been calming down another student.

"What are you kids doing!"


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In slowly lose my sanity in HD
> 
> And yes Yōgashi means pastry
> 
> It was a dare ok

The teacher was a slightly plain-looking redhead. He looked a little peeved, but not full on mad. "Why haven't you five joined the rest of the class? Come on." The five children obediently followed, with Ishida and Zoko glaring daggers at Kakki. They met up with the teaching assistant, who was an albino haired male who just looked plain tired. He was talking with two girls that looked so similar they could have been siblings. He looked up when the group approached.

"Ahh, Mahiru. Are we all here?"

The teacher looked a little more peeved. "No first names in front of the kids, Komeada. And yes, I have rounded them up, no thanks to you."

Komeada just shrugged. "Tours or introductions?"

The teacher thought for a moment. "Introductions. All right, everyone gather around, we are going to stand in a circle and introduce ourselves."

The kids fell into place relatively easily, seemingly all vying for a spot by the teacher so they could be first. "I'm Miss Kiozumi."

"Hello, Miss Kiozumi!", at least half of the children called out. It was now one of the kids that was talking to Komeada's turn. "I'm Techō Naegi! It's nice to meet you."

In true kids introducing themselves fashion, the rest of the kids called out, "Hello Techō!" 

All eyes turned to the other girl who had been talking with Komeada, who looked surprisingly similar to Techō. "I am Sasshi Fukawa. I...being in a class with you....ahhh I don't know what to say..."

Luckily, most of her stuttering was drowned out by the rest of the kids warbling, "Hello Sasshi!"

Without prompting, the next kid spoke. "I'm Liánhuá Oogami. I look forward to being friends with you all!"

"Hello Liánhuá!" Came the chorus of kids. Next was the small metal boy, ho looked like he was about to bolt.

"I'm Kikai Fujiski, uhh, nice to meet you all? Yeah, that. Uhh, sorry, that sounded rude....."

Ishida gently patted his friend's shoulder as the chorus of "Hello Kikai!" Rang through the air. Next was the other white haired person, but this one is a child.

"My name is Ishida Ishimaru-Oowada, but people call me Ishi mostly. I am super fudgin pumped to be here!"

"Hello, Ishida!" Whooshed through the air as Bôkuzoku took her place.

"And I'm Bôkuzoko Ishimaru-Oowada! But, just call me Zoku, it's easier to say. Can't wait to uhh, chill with you guys yeah that's it."

"Hello, Zoko!" All the children shouted, opting for the simpler form of her name. There was only a couple of students left yet to introduce themselves. The first was the edgiest looked kid probably ever.

"Yōgashi. Yōgashi Kuwata."

The ensuing "Hello Yōgashi!" Was much more subdued and kind scared? The boy beside him seemed almost the exact oppisite.

"And I'm Ongaku Maizono! Lovely to meet everyone!"

This time the "Hello Ongaku!" Was much less tense. That left one last kid.

"I am Ryūgi Enoshima. Pleasure is all yours."

Similar to Yōgashi's, the "Hello Ryūgi" was very tense. He just smiled.

Attempting to clear the tension, Komeada stepped in. "And I'm Mr.Komeada."

Kiozumi nodded. "Now that we have names down, let's get going."


End file.
